


Спод и небо в алмазах

by dokhtar_vatzzan, WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fellatio, Humor, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, knees, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021
Summary: Однажды Родерик Спод всё-таки догнал Берти.
Relationships: Bertram "Bertie" Wooster/Roderick Glossop, Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Anything Retro 2021 тексты R - NC-21





	Спод и небо в алмазах

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо [sige_vic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic) за бетинг.

Я мчался по коридорам Тотли-Тауэрс, словно лань, преследуемая гориллой. За спиной грохотали подкованные железом сапоги Спода, а я слишком хорошо помнил недавнее обещание их обладателя растоптать этими самыми сапогами вустеровские внутренности, поэтому о том, чтобы перейти на беспечный неторопливый шаг, не было и речи. Я летел, как стрела, я задыхался, но убийственный грохот становился всё ближе.

― Я догоню вас, Вустер! Я покажу вам небо в алмазах! ― ревело позади.

В отчаянии я толкнул первую попавшуюся дверь, запрыгнул внутрь, навалился трепещущим телом на дверную панель и уже вцепился дрожащей дланью в задвижку, дабы обезопасить себя от вторжения, когда чёртова дверь под горилльим напором распахнулась, и меня отбросило на несколько футов назад. В комнату, вращая налитыми кровью несимпатичными гляделками, ворвался багровый, как багор ― если это верное слово, ― и недружелюбный, как оборотень в полнолуние, Спод. Увидев меня, он довольно потёр ручищи, устрашающе рассмеялся, а затем сделал то, что Вустер так опрометчиво не успел ― задвинул защёлку.

― То ли вы настолько глупы, то ли вы нарочно меня дразните, Вустер, ― произнёс он зловеще, делая шаг ко мне.

― Я? Дразню? Да ни в жизнь! ― голосом несколько выше обычного поспешно заверил я. ― Почему бы нам не расстаться друзьями? Ну, или хотя бы просто расстаться?

― …Иначе зачем среди всех многочисленных помещений Тотли-Тауэрса вы выбрали мою спальню? ― не обращая внимания на моё миролюбивое предложение, прошипел Спод, не прекращая меня теснить.

В ивоподобную ― если подобный эпитет уместен ― вустеровскую спину упёрлась стена, и я вынужден был остановиться. Спод же, напротив, продолжил движение и не затормозил до тех пор, пока между вустеровской ― всё же остановлюсь на ивоподобной ― фигурой и его грузной тушей не осталось чуть менее дюйма.

― Какой же вы жалкий, Вустер! ― презрительно выплюнул он ― в переносном, по счастью, смысле. ― Какой вы тщедушный, ничтожный, хлипкий! Какой же вы жидкий и квёлый! ― С этими словами он внезапно нырнул вниз, словно багровая слоноподобная сардина в погоне за провиантом, и задрал мне штанину.

― Ваше колено! ― прорычал он, ткнув обвиняюще пальцем в ту область вустеровской анатомии, где голень встречается с бедром. ― Разве это ― сильное, надёжное, прочное английское колено? Крепкое, как репа? Мощное, как…

― Как мощи? ― подсказал я, но этот неблагодарный снова зарычал, на этот раз без слов, прямо как песни Мендельсона, и его короткие, но ужасно сильные пальцы вцепились в упомянутую часть Вустера.

― Нет! ― трубно взревел он, видимо, сам подобрав нужное сравнение. ― Ваше колено тощее, бледное, никуда не годное! Оно не делает честь английской нации! Это не колено настоящего мужчины!

― Но позвольте!

― Молчите, Вустер! Это дамское, да, дамское колено! Оно не для борьбы, не для свершений, оно для…

Я хотел было вступиться за честь безвинно поруганного к., но вместо этого тихонько взвизгнул от неожиданности, поскольку Спод без объявления войны впился губами в упомянутый орган ― если это слово здесь употребимо ― и принялся жадно, с причмокиванием, лобзать.

― Послушайте, Спод, ― попробовал я его урезонить.

― Молчи, развратное, похотливое создание. Исчадье зла, дитя порока, ― невнятно прорычал он, ненадолго оторвавшись от колена, после чего с утроенной прытью возобновил сосательно-лизательные движения.

По правде сказать, это не было особенно неприятно. Вообще-то, я ожидал, что меня будут бить. Если выбирать между побоями и лобзанием колен, я, с присущим Вустерам благоразумием, всегда выбираю лобзание.

Меж тем, Спод успел закатать мне другую штанину, и теперь воздавал почести второму вустеровскому колену. Как я уже упомянул выше, это не было неприятно, и я почувствовал, что некая часть меня проявляет неравнодушие к происходящему.

― Как насчёт того, чтобы переместиться повыше, Спод? ― предложил я. ― Там тоже найдётся кое-что вкусненькое, хотя и не в двух экземплярах.

― Исчадье зла, дитя порока, Иезавель, блудница вавилонская, ― промычал тот в обслюнявленную коленку, однако с похвальной уступчивостью расстегнул мне брюки и стянул вниз вместе с трусами. Розовое вустеровское естество жизнерадостно устремилось вверх.

― Исчадье зла… ― простонал напрочь лишённый фантазии Спод и сомкнул губы на моём не таком уж и маленьком друге.

― Живее, Спод, ― подбадривал я, ― направляя седьмого графа Сидкапа за коротко стриженную поросль над ушами. ― Покажите, на что вы способны. Пусть ваши таланты раскроются во всю глубину. Представьте, что в ваших руках… глотке… ― неважно ― честь английской нации. Проявите к ней должное уважение. Да, и не забывайте работать языком.

Седьмой граф что-то невразумительно мычал, стонал и хныкал, и, хотя вустеровскому дружку это было в радость, разобрать что-либо не представлялось возможным.

― Не понимаю, Спод. У вас явные проблемы с дикцией, ― посетовал я и, крепче вцепившись в скудные локоны седьмого графа, принялся с огоньком наяривать его в глотку.

Увы, финал нагрянул слишком быстро. Мой старый друг задрожал в истоме, впрыскивая в Сподову пасть всё, что накопилось с нашего вчерашнего ― с другом, а не со Сподом, разумеется, ― tete-a-tete. А накопилось этой животворящей ― судя по тому, как жадно сглатывал седьмой граф, ― субстанции поразительно много.

Я покровительственно похлопал Спода по макушке, не мешая ему наводить языком чистоту на вустеровском интимном фасаде, и, привалившись затылком к стене, устало прикрыл гляделки, отдавшись сладостной неге ― словно какой-нибудь царь зверей, осеменивший гарем пылких львиц. До слуха донёсся негромкий стук, но я не придал ему значения. Спод, по-видимому, тоже: он с рвением неофита ― если это верное слово ― предавался своим камланиям, и вустеровский дружок уже понемногу начинал откликаться на его призывы.

Стук не повторился. Вместо него раздался резкий, как хлопок картонной коробкой по голове, удар, и дверь с грохотом шандарахнулась об стену. В открытом проёме возник величественный, как ангел мщения, Дживс. Казалось бы, от такого потрясения должно было всё опасть, но вустеровский дружок, напротив, устремился вверх, словно подсолнух при виде воссиявшего на небосводе светила.

― Прошу прощения, джентльмены, я не хотел помешать вам, ― произнёс Дживс со своей обычной невозмутимостью. ― Мне поступила информация, будто бы мистер Вустер подвергается нежелательному физическому воздействию. Теперь, когда я убедился, что относительно нежелательности информаторы глубоко заблуждались, позвольте принести самые искренние извинения.

― Ничего-ничего, старина, всё в порядке. Просто Спод начал объяснять про английские колени и от теории перешёл к практике…

― Понимаю, сэр, ― кивнул Дживс, не отводя взгляда от вустеровского дружка. Дверь за его спиной (Дживса, а не дружка) уже каким-то волшебным образом затворилась.

― Не требуется ли вам моё содействие, сэр? ― промурлыкал Дживс, подмерцав ближе.

― Ну… ― Скосив глаза вниз, я увидел, что Спода уже и след простыл. ― Эээ…

― Если позволите высказаться открыто, сэр…

― Режь правду-матку всю как есть, без оглядки.

― …Его светлость оставил вас без надлежащей помощи. А лично я солидарен с теми философами, которые считают, что начатое необходимо доводить до конца, сэр.

«Сэр» на конце фразы было произнесено так многообещающе, что вустеровский дружок с надеждой дёрнулся и испустил слезу умиления.

― В самом деле, Дживс, ― проблеял я. ― Похоже, те философы ― не пустомели.

― Не соблаговолите ли проследовать в вашу спальню, сэр? ― промурлыкал Дживс, подмерцав ещё ближе. ― Задвижка на этой двери, как изволите видеть, пришла в негодность.

― Соглаба… соблаговолю… ― промямлил я, жадно вдыхая его запах: это было совсем не трудно, так как Дживс подмерцал уже вплотную. Запах был вкусный до невозможности, не то что у Спода. Спод по сравнению с Дживсом был как прошлогодняя замызганная копчушка против бокала дорогого виски. Дживсом я готов был дышать до бесконечности. Пока я деликатно принюхивался, Дживс запаковал молодого господина в бельё и брюки. Просто чудо, как ему удалось упихать взбудораженного вустеровского дружка под всю эту драпировку и обойтись без сквозных отверстий в ткани.

― Как думаешь, у меня какие-то особенные колени? ― спросил я, когда Дживс, приведя в порядок мои взлохмаченные вихры, пиджак и всё остальное, поправлял на вустеровской груди галстук. ― К поцелуям зовущие, все такие воздушные?

― Не стану отрицать их достоинства, сэр, ― ответил он с похвальной вдумчивостью, ― но я солидарен с теми философами, которые утверждают, что частное неотделимо от общего.

― Вот уж точно! ― горячо поддержал я. ― У твоих философов голова, а не репа. Не хотелось бы мне, что бы кто-то взялся отделять вустеровские колени от Вустера или наоборот.

― …Поэтому, сэр, я желал бы воздать должное общему, не обделяя вниманием ни одну из частностей. ― Кончик рта Дживса хищно приподнялся, и у меня перехватило дыхание.

― Тогда вперёд, Дживс! Немедля! ― вскричал я решительно. ― Время не ждёт! Не станем терять ни минуты! Воздадим, не обделяя! И общее, и частное, не говоря уж о должном! Покажешь этим философам настоящую философию! А Вустеру покажешь небо в алмазах!

― С удовольствием, сэр, ― пообещал Дживс, и глаза его при этом сверкнули так, что блудницы вавилонские, зашатавшись от зависти, покатились бы со своей вавилонской башни, как шары в кегельбане.

Забегая вперёд, скажу, что обещание своё он сдержал: таким сочащимся удовольствием я не помнил Дживса с того рокового дня, когда он отправил в утиль мои голубые гамаши. Что же касается неба в алмазах, с ним полнейшее чики-пики: мы с Дживсом регулярно его друг другу показываем в любых ракурсах и во всех возможных позах зодиака ― если вы понимаете, о чём я.

А Спод с тех пор меня сторонится. Впрочем, было бы о чём жалеть!


End file.
